This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Epidemiology of Diabetes Intervention and Complications (EDIC) is primarily an epidemiologic investigation, especially for the study of macrovascular disease in insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM). This study is a follow-up to the Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (DCCT) and is designed to assess the development of some of the long-term complications of type 1 diabetes in the same DCCT cohort. It also takes advantage of the intention-to-treat analyses based on previous involvement of the study population in the Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (DCCT). This study has continued from the close-out of DCCT in 1993.